Draco's Choice
by Lissiana Malfoy
Summary: Its 6th year. Draco has become a death eater. He now has the task of killing Dumbledore. Will he be able to do it or will the one person whose opinion always mattered to him be able to stop him. rated m for future chapters


_**Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Hermione and Draco would have been together. Idc… :) **

Hermione sits outside by the lake and stares up at the moon. She had borrowed Harry's invisibility clock because she wanted to get away from the dorm room. Or at least that's what she made Harry and Ron think. Shortly after she got to the lake though she removed the clock. She knew there was a high chance that she would get caught but at this point she honestly didn't care. She had so much on her mind. She took the ponytail holder out of her pocket and pulled her hair up into a sloppy ponytail. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure walk up beside her until he sat down next to her. She turns her head and smile. "Well it took you long enough."

The man smiles and slips his arm around her thin shoulders. "I'm sorry Mione. I told you it may be hard for me to slip out tonight."

Hermione looks up at the man's face. "I know Draco. It just seems like you don't want to be around me anymore."

Draco sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "What do you want from me Hermione? I mean really. There isn't much I can do. You're the one who wanted to keep us secret because of Potter and that Weasley git. And it's hard to get away every night. Even though we are prefects, if a teacher see's us we are screwed."

Hermione pouts. "It's not just that. I can live with the not being able to see each other all the time. What I can't live with is the fact that is feels like you are hiding something from me. Draco it's been 2 years. What is there about you that I don't already know?"

'_If only you knew my dear Mione. You wouldn't want anything more to do with me. Sometimes I wish I could tell you to take some of the worry out of your beautiful eyes. But then I think about the pain that will replace that worry. I don't want you to hate me again Mione. It took me too long to get you to notice me. I'm not wasting these last 2 years.'_

Hermione waves her hand in front of Draco's face as he spaces out. She hated when he did that. "Draco? Hey Draco?" When he doesn't respond she sighs and leans down to press her lips against his softly.

Draco's eyes widen as he is brought out of his thought process by his beautiful girlfriends lips. He chuckles softly. "Sorry about that Mione."

'_What was he always thinking about. It makes me feel so far away from him when he is like this. It hurts. Maybe I should just break it off. But I don't want to. What am I going to do? Ron is getting more and more brave and I don't want anything like that with Ron and I can't really reject him without having a good reason because I have made a show out of acting like I had feelings for him.'_

She shakes her head and looks up in Draco's eyes. "Do you want to end us is that it?"

Draco can't help but gape at her question. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

"Look at it through my eyes for a second. We have been nearly inseperable since 4th year. Now all of the sudden your acting really weird. Almost like you don't want to be around me. I am the one that sets up the meetings and half of them you can't make it to because you can't get away or your busy doing god knows what. You look miserable all the time. You're losing weight like crazy. Draco you're scaring me."

Draco looks at the ground. He knew it was bad but he had never really thought of it from someone else's point of view. She was right. She wouldn't say something like this unless it was true. "I'm sorry Mione. I didn't realize you felt that way."

"You wouldn't. You haven't been around enough to know Draco. I don't want to leave you but I feel like I am losing you. What am I supposed to do?"

'_I have to tell her. But I can't. She is on the chosen ones side. She got to pick where she wanted to go. I had no choice to what I wanted to do. I had to become a death eater. And if she ever found out I would lose her forever. I'm about to lose her now though. Should I let her walk away because she doesn't know and doubts us or should I tell her the truth and watch her walk away scared of me.'_

'_What is he thinking about now? What is so important that he can't focus on a simple conversation? I don't know what to do anymore.'_

Draco stands up and pulls Hermione to her feet. "I don't know what to say other than I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. All I wanted to do was love you. Loving you made me a better man. But unfortunately that doesn't seem to matter anymore. You don't want to keep us a secret anymore and honestly it's more crucial for us to be a secret right now. I'm not ashamed of you before you go thinking that. It's dangerous to be in a relationship. It's dangerous to even have friends. I won't put you in the position to be hurt. I don't know why I didn't do this before."

Hermione's jaw dropped and tears came to her eyes. "You can't be serious! It's more important than ever to be with the ones you love. Today could be your last day. I would much rather spend it with someone I love then to be alone."

"Hermione, please don't fight me on this. I'm not going to change my standings. We being together have always been dangerous. For fucks sake my father is on the dark lord's shit list. He is going to go for me first to hurt my father. He would use you to hurt me!"

Hermione clenched her fists and leaned down to pick up the invisibility clock. "I just wanted to know what was wrong with you and I get broke up with. I see how much I really meant to you."

Draco winces and he can feel tears coming to his eyes. Hermione was going to hate him now. But maybe that is for the better. "Hermione, I wanted to make this work but I'm not going let you die. I'm sorry that it had to end this way. I love you Hermione. I have since the day you punched me in the face."

Hermione's breath catches in her throat at his words. In the 2 years the had been together neither of them had said those 3 words. She was always too afraid to be laughed at. And that was the same reason that he never said it before.

Draco watches as Hermione turns away from him. As if it wasn't enough of a kick to the heart that he was losing her it was like a kick to the chest that she didn't love him back. He grabs her wrist. "Mione, please don't hate me. It's for your own good."

Hermione looks at Draco. "You can't expect me to say I love you when you just broke my heart. But you should have always known that if I didn't I would have been gone long ago. And it's not for my own good. I can take care of myself Malfoy. It's for your own good." She slipped her hand out of his and ran across the grounds.

Draco can't hold back the tears anymore. As she takes off across the grounds and sits down and begins to sob.

Hermione enters the common room and tries to ignore all the questioning glances. Harry was the first one to jump up and run to her side. "Hermione. What is it?"

She shakes her head and runs upstairs. Ginny follows her silently.

When she gets into her room she collapses on the bed and begins to sob harder.

Ginny comes in and sits on the bed beside her. "What happened Hermione? Did that git stand you up again?"

Hermione shakes her head and rips the locket that he got for her off of her neck.

Ginny managed to catch the locket before it can get too far. "Hermione talk to me. Please."

Hermione lifts her head to look up at her best friend. "He broke up with me Ginny. 2 years of my life down the drain. He said that it's for my own good."

Ginny sighs and rubs her best friends back. "Maybe it is Hermione. Draco loves you. He wouldn't break up with you without a good reason."

An hour later Draco finally calms down enough to go back into the castle. He had a lot of work to do. Without Hermione maybe he could focus better. Yeah right. Without Hermione his focus is shot. She was the only reason he was doing this. He wanted to protect her.

But there was nothing he could do a

bout that. He was a death eater and the dark lord had given him a mission. He was to kill Dumbledore.

**END **

**A/n: I know that I normally don't write Harry Potter but this concept just popped into my head and all of a sudden it was all I could think about. So here it is folks. My debut Harry Potter fan fiction. Please Read and review!**


End file.
